1. Field
A cooking device is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A cooking device is a device for cooking food using heat of a heating source. As an example of the cooking device, an oven range includes an oven chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner which cooks the food in the oven chamber by burning a gas.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0013997 (published on Feb. 10, 2010) as a prior art document, there is disclosed an oven range.
In the oven range, a burner chamber is provided under a bottom surface thereof which forms an oven chamber, and a lower burner which convectively heats food in the oven chamber is installed in the burner chamber.
The oven range in the prior art document has the following problems.
First, as described above, to provide air heated by the lower burner from the burner chamber into the oven chamber, the oven chamber and the burner chamber are in communication with each other. However, since the burner chamber is provided under the oven chamber, a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber should be open.
When a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is open, food leftovers or the like may be introduced into the burner chamber through an open portion of the oven chamber in communication with the burner chamber when the food is cooked in the oven chamber or the food is put into or taken out of the oven chamber. Therefore, a product may be contaminated by the food leftovers or the like.
Also, since a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is open, it is not easy to clean the oven chamber due to an opening of the bottom surface.
Also, since the lower burner is installed under the oven chamber, a cavity capacity is reduced by a burner installation space.
Also, in the case in which the lower burner is installed at an outer side of the oven chamber, when it is necessary to replace or check an ignition unit for igniting a mixed gas supplied to the lower burner, an outer case which surrounds the oven chamber should be separated therefrom, and thus an operation therefor is complicated, and much time is spent.